


I Fell In Love, In Love With You Suddenly

by AlxSteele



Series: Through The Looking Glass [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Developing Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the AU-verse of This World Inverted: Magnus and Alec have had ups and downs but they've never been more sure that they're in love. Time to see how things end up for them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fell In Love, In Love With You Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> Taking it back to the beginning where I named the first part after Hellogoodbye’s Here (In Your Arms) the title of this one is also taken from that song. =)
> 
> The end of the line… Hope you enjoy! <3<3<3
> 
> (excuse my lamer than usual synopsis please XD )

Alec honestly didn’t know how he got to this moment. He had no idea how they’d gotten this far in their relationship without saying it.

Sure, they’d said it before, both of them. And they’d known for so long. But none of those times had counted. It didn’t count if you were sick or drunk, or saying it while your sister bled out on the dining room table or to stop someone from breaking up with you. And it didn’t count to just know and not actually say it and it was so ridiculous, how hadn’t they actually said it yet?

Alec kept meaning too, intending too, _trying_ too. He planned elaborate dates and then his mouth opened and words came out but they weren’t the right ones. And he could sense the same thing happening to Magnus. It was like…they’d passed the amount of time it was acceptable to have not said it and now it was just…there. They knew it was there, they felt it, they lived it, but still…it went unsaid. Awkward and oddly amusing.

Once, when Alec had convinced Magnus to go away with him for the weekend, out on a romantic dinner and cruise around the lake they were staying near, they’d both felt the big moment come and then it was just _there_ again. And, instead of saying it…they ended up laughing so hard that Magnus spit out his wine and Alec nearly fell out of his chair.

Then there was the night Magnus turned up on Alec’s doorstep in the early hours of the morning, weak and wrecked. Alec panicked until Magnus explained everything and then they’d spent the night wrapped tightly around each other, celebrating Camille’s capture quietly. And Alec… Alec had been so _close_ to saying it then and still hadn’t.

Alec was determined to say it. To be the first to _really_ say it, when it counted. So he kept planning.

***

Magnus spent a week planning the perfect anniversary date. He had to make up for forgetting their four-month anniversary and he wanted it to be special. He wanted Alec to feel as special as he had when Alec planned their four-month.

Their fifth month anniversary was spent in bed all day… Magnus started planning for six months the next morning when he finally woke up.

It was a surprise and Magnus never mentioned anything about it, wanting Alec to think he’d forgotten again. Finding it amusing when Alec so clearly didn’t plan anything, obviously wanting to make a point to Magnus.

Magnus didn’t actually go to work that day but he didn’t tell Alec that, spending it with Catarina instead. When he got to Alec’s apartment, letting himself in, Alec was pouting on the couch, in a stretched out shirt and sweats. He looked up as Magnus came in, clearly trying to hide his disappointment.

Alec had been spending more and more time at the loft so he’d been there that morning when Magnus had purposefully mentioned nothing about their anniversary, even going so far as to casually mention that Isabelle had been wanting to have dinner with them and this would probably be a good night.

“Alexander, you should be getting ready,” Magnus said, keeping his back to Alec as much as possible so he wouldn’t give it all away by laughing. “Isabelle’s expecting us.”

Alec sighed from the couch. “Can we just stay in tonight, Magnus? I don’t really feel like going anywhere.”

Magnus schooled his features before turning around. He frowned, “I mean…I guess but Isabelle will be disappointed. Are you feeling okay?”

Alec glanced at him, searching his eyes for a minute before sighing. He stood slowly, avoiding Magnus’ gaze. “Yeah, fine,” he said, voice hard. “I’ll just be a minute.”

Magnus smiled, heading to the kitchen, where he let a full grin take over his face. It was working better than he’d hoped.

When Alec came into the kitchen a few minutes later, dressed in tight black jeans and a dark blue button-down, his hair done perfectly, Magnus simply gave him a quick once over. He didn’t say anything, barely smiled.

“We’re late,” he said, waving his hands to conjure a portal.

He grabbed Alec’s hand, by Alec was frowning full force now. “Magnus,” he started. “Do you even know what today is?”

Magnus pulled Alec towards the portal. “Of course Alexander, it’s Thursday.”

They stepped into the portal just before Magnus could ruin everything by grinning too widely.

“I can’t believe you,” Alec seethed as they stepped out of the portal. “I mean; I know it’s stupid but—”

Magnus waited, watching Alec’s eyes grow wide, mouth falling open.

“Are we…”

“In Paris? Atop the Eiffel Tower, which we have all to ourselves for the next… oh, ten minutes,” Magnus said, checking his watch. “Before we move on to Rome and Greece, Athens to be specific, and then Monte Carlo, Amsterdam, and various other places?” Magnus finished for him as Alec turned to him, eyes wider than ever, a look of something akin to awe crossing his face.

“And t—” Alec cut Magnus off, pulling him into a deep kiss which Magnus melted into all too willingly.

“Happy anniversary,” Magnus said, grinning shakily when he could breathe again.

Alec shook his head slowly, “I can’t believe—”

“I remembered?” Magnus asked, offended.

But Alec shook his head, staring deeply into Magnus’ eyes. “ _You_. I can’t believe you,” he said, voice low and just a little hoarse. “I can’t believe you’re real. I can’t believe how much you surprise me. I can’t believe…you’re mine.”

Magnus’ breath was stolen from his lungs. The world paused around him and he’d never heard anything, never felt anything, as amazing as Alexander Lightwood saying those words.

Pretending he could still function, Magnus said, “So then…exploring most the world in one night for six months, does that make up for forgetting our four-month anniversary?”

Alec nodded, moving back in for another kiss. “You know; I think it just might.”

Magnus wanted to say it then, as their lips brushed, but the moment was perfect enough without it. It was this strange thing between them now because they were in love and knew it. They’d said it in so many ways, with actual words out loud, and over and over again, silently, without words but with actions. But they’d never had the actual moment where they admitted it. Said it to each other and heard it echoed back.

And still…even as they traipsed the world in one night, and, after all that time, months that felt more like years most the time or just days other times, there was still the fear. The fear that somehow they’d say it, when it was clear that it couldn’t be taken back or ignored or brushed off, and they’d be greeted, not with an echo, but with silence.

So they danced around it. They said it without saying it, over and over. But it’d been months. And sometimes, even when you’re scared to say things, they had a way of just exploding out of you. Not that night, though. That night, they didn’t say it, not with words, but they showed it nonetheless.

***

Alec played with Magnus’ fingers. They were laying on the couch in Magnus’ loft, it was late and Magnus was almost asleep.

“Why do magical sparks dance across your fingers sometimes?” Alec whispered into the quiet night, something he’d been wondering for a while.

Magnus shifted against Alec’s side, tucking his head under Alec’s chin and turning his hand in Alec’s so their fingers could intertwine.

He mumbled something but Alec couldn’t make out the words.

“What?”

Magnus sighed, breath warm against Alec’s neck. “I said,” he repeated. “That, most the time, it’s unintentional.”

“Unintentional?” Alec repeated, frowning.

Magnus nodded against him. “My magic…it’s like a ball of coiled energy in the pit of my stomach. Sometimes, if I’m not paying attention, if I’m…distracted, I let it lose without meaning too.”

Alec bit back a grin. “Distracted?”

Magnus moved, propping himself up with one arm and trailing the fingers of his other hand, down Alec’s stomach. “Yes,” he said, looking away and trying not to feel embarrassed. “Distracted. Usually when I’m feeling something very intensely.”

Alec had a shit eating grin on his face he knew, but he couldn’t help it. “Hm…interesting.”

“Interesting?” Magnus repeated, drawing light circles on Alec’s ribcage, refusing to look at his face.

Alec nodded, pulling Magnus back down. It was cold in the loft, the windows open even though it’d been snowing, he needed Magnus to keep him warm.

Magnus was almost asleep once again, when Alec kissed his forehead and mumbled, “You lose control a lot when I’m kissing you.”

Magnus sighed, burying his face in Alec’s shoulder.

“Is it a kissing thing…” Alec asked, not wanting to sound jealous but wanting to know if Magnus had the same reaction to other people.

Magnus shook his head, moving to press a kiss to Alec’s jaw before meeting his eyes. “It’s an Alexander thing,” he murmured, looking slightly embarrassed before pressing another kiss to Alec’s skin, first his cheek and then his nose for good measure. “Can I sleep now?”

Alec, overly please with himself, nodded.

He almost said it then, but Magnus fell asleep before he could.

***

Magnus had had a crappy day at work, demanding downworlder clients had made him mad enough to kill. He was so stressed that he ended up walking all the way home instead of just conjuring a portal because he was too busy fuming. By the time he made it upstairs, all Magnus wanted was to spend a relaxing night with Alec, watching crap tv and eating more desert than any real food.

He stopped outside the loft, brought up short when he found the door locked. Alec had been spending more time than ever at the loft, and had, of course, been locking the door.

Grinning despite himself, Magnus snapped his fingers, undoing the lock with a little magical nudge.

Stepping in, nearly tripping over Church but counting it as a win when the demon cat didn’t hiss at him, Magnus didn’t notice anything was different at first.

He shrugged out of his jacket, dropping it on the floor before toeing off his shoes. He glanced up, about to call for Alec when his eyes widened.

What the…

“Don’t be mad,” Alec said softly from the other side of the room, moving quickly to intercept Magnus, hands going to Magnus’ shoulders.

***

Alec really hadn’t _meant_ to move in with Magnus. Especially without first discussing it. It had kind of just happened. Not that Alec hadn’t thought of it before, of course he had, but they couldn’t even seem to say I love you to each other so Alec hadn’t really known how to bring the subject up.

But then…then, his building had to get fumigated and… And he was tired of dancing around things still.

So…maybe he had meant to do it.

Magnus came in suddenly, surprising Alec who had been a little worried about moving in without talking to Magnus first — though the biggest part of him was saying screw it, Magnus wouldn’t care. They were practically living together already and fuck it, if they couldn’t say I love you to each other at least they could live together, right?

Alec started talking before Magnus could say anything. “I can explain,” he said quickly. “My buildings getting fumigated and it’s going to take at least a week and so much of my stuff was here already and…well, it doesn’t matter. Because I’d already been thinking about it anyway, I just didn’t know how to say it and…and,” Alec ran out of steam, trailing off. “And I probably should’ve talked to you but honestly? I really just wanted to move in with you.”

Magnus shrugged out of his grip, moving around slowly.

Alec swallowed, the little seed of worry he’d had growing bigger suddenly.

Not a ton had changed. Magnus’ couch and work area were still there but his plain wooden dining table had been replaced with Alec’s sleek black one, with white chairs. Magnus’ old armchairs had been replaced with Alec’s new ones. Besides that, there were just the stacks of boxes here and there.

“Didn’t finish unpacking?” Magnus questioned, running a hand over one of the boxes.

Alec shrugged. “Didn’t really start. I was…waiting for you,” he said, one corner of his mouth lifting in a smile.

Magnus nodded, turning back to Alec. “You should’ve told me,” he said.

Alec tried to meet Magnus’ gaze but he kept looking away. His heart sank, he rubbed the back of his neck, still hating those moments of uncertainty that he’d never known before Magnus.

He tried to brush it off, shrugging. “Yeah. I know. wWe can put it back, okay? I’ll stay with Izzy for a few days…or Jace…” Alec stopped himself, shaking his head.

“Wait. I’m confused,” he said, his heart was racing, mind spinning with a million scenarios of how this could go. “I mean…things are going good, why wouldn’t we live together?”

Magnus shook his head, turning to Alec. Alec met his gaze, struggling to keep his breathing even and hide his hurt and disappointment. Magnus stepped close, cupping Alec’s face.

“I only meant,” he whispered. “That I could’ve moved your stuff in with just a snap of my fingers.”

Alec blinked, staring at Magnus, unable to believe the words he’d said.

“Jace and Simon helped,” he whispered, then swallowed. Alec searched Magnus’ eyes for a minute, heart in his throat. “So then…we’re doing this, living together? You want to?”

Magnus nodded slowly, glancing away, flushed. “I want to,” he confirmed. “I’d love too.”

_Love._ There was that word…

He had to say it, Alec realized, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. Before he could, though, Magnus was pulling back, turning away and throwing his hands up.

“This is ridiculous!” Magnus erupted, turning back around. “We’ve been dating for seven months. We’ve been back together for three. We’ve both said it. We both _know_ it.”

Alec’s mouth dropped open at Magnus’ sudden exclamation but quickly his heart started racing and skipping about, a grin slowly taking over his face.

Magnus took a deep breath, meeting Alec’s gaze. “I’m so tired of dancing around it,” he said, softer now.

He was going to say it, Alec realized and, even knowing, he still lost his breath, forgot how to breathe, when the words finally came out.

“I love you, Alexander Lightwood. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone, more than I ever thought I could. I _love_ you.”

***

It was like, once Magnus had finally, _finally_ said it, he couldn’t stop saying it. He just went on and on because…because he _loved_ Alec. He loved Alexander Lightwood and he wanted everyone in the world to know. And he wanted to live with Alec and see him every morning and every night and he wanted…he _wanted_. He just wanted so much. But most of all, and most importantly, he wanted Alec to _know_ , to be one hundred and ten percent sure. Know, without a doubt, just how much Magnus loved him.

It didn’t matter, how long they’d been dancing around it. If the moment was perfect or not. It didn’t even really matter if Alec said it back or not. All that mattered, was that Alec _knew_.

Magnus stepped closer, staring up at him, voice low but loud enough for him to hear without a doubt. “I love you, Alexander Lightwood, so much that I can’t even say it. I love that you moved in while I was out. I love that I had a crappy day and get to come home to you; I love that I don’t even care about my shitty day anymore and that all I could think about on my way home was getting to spend the night laying around with you.”

Magnus paused to take a breath. Alec opened his mouth but Magnus cut him off again first, pressing a finger to his lips and making him smirk. “No. I’m not done yet.”

He looked up at Alec, stepping even closer and lowering his voice more. “I love that my cats love you more than they love me. I love your stupid, perfect hair. I love your laugh, all your laughs but especially the one that you do when you find something I said really ridiculous and you throw your head back, baring your neck. I love you neck, it’s weird but I do. I love that every single time you kiss me, I forget how to breathe and that when I kiss you, I can feel your breath stuttering — like that,” Magnus added as Alec’s breath stuttered.

Alec grinned.

“I love making you smile,” Magnus added, struggling to breathe a little suddenly. “I love your eyes and how ridiculously tall you are.”

Alec shook his head, “Are you done yet? Can I have a turn?” he asked, frowning.

Magnus, feeling slightly embarrassed, nodded.

Alec swallowed. There wasn’t much space, much air, between them, making it hard to breathe. Magnus was slightly lost in Alec’s eyes when Alec said, “So…pizza for dinner?”

Magnus laughed, caught off guard and Alec grinned widely, flashing all his teeth. Magnus glared at him as he stepped closer, slipping his arms around Magnus’ waist and staring down a little to meet his eyes.

Alec waited patiently as Magnus avoided his gaze until Magnus finally gave in, sighing. Alec leaned in, brushing the lightest kiss against Magnus’ lips, making Magnus’ heart jackhammer in his chest.

Then, eyes closed, foreheads resting together, Alec whispered, “I love you too, Magnus Bane. So fucking much.”

***

“I love how jealous you get.”

“Really?” Alec couldn’t help but ask, frowning. They were sitting, facing each other on Magnus’ — no _their,_ couch. Magnus wore one of Alec’s shirts, they both wore ratty old sweats. They’d spent the last few hours eating pizza and unpacking Alec’s stuff and now they were exhausted but not above a little friendly competition.

“It’s adorable,” Magnus confirmed, nodding. “Plus, you just get all bristly, you don’t even do anything, just glare.”

Alec rolled his eyes. He reached out, grabbing Magnus’ hands and pulling on them until he moved how he wanted him to, ending up with Magnus sitting on Alec’s lap, curled against him.

“Comfy?” Alec asked when Magnus let out a sigh.

“Very,” Magnus said, letting his eyes close and leaning his head on Alec’s chest.

“Good,” Alec said, leaning his head against Magnus’ after kissing his forehead. He mumbled his next one. “I love your eyes, your real ones.”

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek, saying, “I love how you kiss me, randomly, all the time.”

Alec felt warm, content. Now that they’d said it, for real, he knew he’d never stop. Sitting there, in _their_ loft, Magnus warm against him, Alec couldn’t think of a more perfect moment but, he thought, with Magnus around, there was always the possibility for more.

“Oof,” Magnus’ breath whisked out of him as he jumped, nearly falling off Alec’s lap and the couch both as Church jumped on his lap suddenly.

Alec laughed as the cat climbed over Magnus to rub his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“Demon,” Magnus hissed trying to shoo him away while keeping his place on Alec’s lap.

“Hey, leave him alone,” Alec chided, moving to pet and soothe Church, scratching under his chin.

“He’s ruining the moment,” Magnus said.

“He’s purring,” Alec replied, petting the cat and tightening his grip on Magnus at the same time.

Magnus grumbled, making an adorable pouting face before finally reaching out to pet Church.

Alec had to hide a laugh in Magnus’ shoulder when Church bit his hand, making Magnus curse and glare at the cat.

Alec looked up, smirking when Magnus turned to him with a disgruntled look. “I told you,” Magnus mumbled, cradling his hand.

“Want me to kiss it better?” Alec whispered.

Magnus held his hand out but just then another creature joined their pile, as the Chairman jumped up onto the back of the couch, rubbing against Alec’s head.

“Ah, here we go, the cat that actually likes me,” Magnus smiled, as Chairman Meow put his front paws on Alec’s shoulder, moving close to Magnus.

Magnus reached out, running his fingers through Chairman Meow’s fur. Alec got lost watching Magnus for a minute, the small smile, the easy happiness…he could get used to living there, he thought.

Church, disgruntled at the attention Magnus was giving Chairman, growled. Magnus frowned at him and then Chairman Meow bit his hand, moving to Alec’s other side and rubbing against him.

“Hey!” Magnus shouted, glaring at both cats who completely ignored him, rubbing against Alec.

“What, you only like me when he’s not around?” Magnus asked as Alec chuckled into his shoulder. “That’s how it is?”

Alec glanced up just in time to see Church bat at Magnus again, claws drawn as the Chairman wrapped himself around Alec’s shoulders, purring contentedly.

“Fine then. Alec,” Magnus said, turning to him. Alec lifted his head, biting his cheek to hold back a grin. “I’m sorry, but you can’t live here.”

“What?” Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head, “Nope. They’re my cats and if you live here, they’ll never love me again. They’ll have you.”

Alec pouted, looking up at Magnus with wide eyes, “But I love you,” he murmured.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed, before he looked away, huffing. “Nope, sorry. You have to go, it’s the only way to save my relationship with them.”

Alec bit back a grin, deciding to say nothing. Instead, he carefully moved Church and Chairman Meow, who ran off towards the kitchen, Church chasing the Chairman.

Wrapping both arms around Magnus, who was eying him out of the corner of his eyes in the dim room, Alec moved closer, nuzzling against Magnus’ neck. When he first pressed his lips to the sensitive skin behind his ear, Alec felt Magnus shiver in his arms, making him smile and press another soft kiss to his skin.

“Nope,” Magnus said, voice a little less steady. “You have to go.”

“Really?” Alec asked, kissing along Magnus' neck. Not in an overly sexy way, more just sweet little kisses. He moved up Magnus’ cheek, stopping to press a kiss to his nose when Magnus turned toward him.

Alec smiled. “You really don’t want to live with me?” he asked softly, pressing a kiss to each cheek and then Magnus’ forehead. Grinning with satisfaction when he pulled back to see Magnus’ eyes had fallen closed.

Magnus sighed into Alec, opening his eyes slowly. “Fine,” he grumbled, a smile playing across the corners of his mouth. “I guess you can stay.”

“Yeah?” Alec whispered into the air between them, their eyes locking.

“Of course,” Magnus said softly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Alec’s mouth. “I’m kind of in love with you after all.”

Alec grinned. “I love you, Magnus,” he said because that was all he really needed to say.

“I love you, Alexander.”

 

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> GAH! It's over!!!! HOW?!?!?!?!?!
> 
> I can’t think you all enough, seriously. There’s so many of you I want to thank personally but I’m terrified I’ll leave people out so I’ll skip that. Anyone who read from the beginning though, anyone who commented once or on every fic, especially those who encouraged me from the beginning, the lovelies that talk to me on tumblr about it and the lovelies who’ve commented with any little thing, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!!!
> 
> I never planned on writing this much, which is why I started this as a series instead of a chaptered fic, and I never would’ve if it wasn’t for all you. To me it was always going to end when they finally confessed their love…so I hope you liked it! And i loved writing this, I love you all, and yeah. I don't what to say, seriously though thank you for reading! Alt.Malec is the best, don't forget it. ;)  
> <3<3<3
> 
> Lastly, make sure to follow my [Tumblr](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) is you want to know what I'm writing next (maybe I'll give a sneak peak of it tomorrow?) and yell at me and message me and everything! Thanks again, you lovely biscuits and please feel free to tell me your thoughts in the comments or on Tumblr. <3<3<3


End file.
